The Sky's The Limit
by taylorwwjd
Summary: After a while of being down, it's back and revised! Dash and Violet go to Sky High, but when an old enemy follows them there, it could mean trouble for the entire school.


**To previous readers: Sorry about this. It got deleted by because I accidentally put two copies of it on the site, one in Incredibles and one in Sky High. Since I just decided on putting it in Incredibles, I think it'll be fine now.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

"**But why do we have to transfer?" Violet pleaded with her mom.**

"**Look I just think it's better for you to go to a more super-friendly environment, after Dash accidentally used his super-speed on the track last week." Her mom said.**

"**So there's a high school for superheroes?" Violet asked sarcastically.**

"**Actually, yes." Her mom replied. Violet's eyes opened wide. "The school brochure is on the table."**

**Violet rolled her eyes. Sky High. "Sky High?" Violet asked, with a dryness in her voice.**

"**What's Sky High?" her brother asked, just coming from his room.**

"**Mom's making us move." Violet said.**

"**I'm only making you move schools."**

"**A new school? Cool!" Dash exclaimed.**

"**It's called Sky High." Vi said.**

"**What difference does that make?" her mom asked.**

"**It's a tacky name!" Vi said.**

"**It rhymes!" Dash said.**

"**Like I said, it's a tacky name." Violet said.**

"**Tacky name or not, you and Dash start school next week." Her mom said. Dash cheered and whooped. Violet banged her head against the table.**

"**Just give it a chance, honey. You might even like it." Her mom whispered in her ear. Violet sighed.**

"**I guess."**

**

* * *

Bad idea.**

**Violet should have known from the get-go that this was a bad idea.**

**Why? Because she got stuck as a dumb sidekick while her brother was in the hero class.**

**Actually, he was more like the school hero ever since he ran a dumb race with Speed, a sophomore speed-kid. He seems to think that there was only room for one 'speedie' in the school. Dash won by mere seconds and got a standing ovation from the crowd.**

**Anyways, Violet figured now that it was a bad time to pity herself since she needed to build a freeze ray and she had already wasted too much time.**

**

* * *

In the cafeteria, it was lunchtime. Dash was pleased with the new popularity he had gotten and was basking in it while getting food. Dash looked around.**

**Speed was talking to his buddy. His buddy grinned and shot out an arm right for Dash's legs, Dash tripped and bumped into a kid sitting down and they both fell to the ground**

"**Um, sorry." Dash meekly apologized.**

**Dash got up as the kid's arms suddenly flamed. Dash's eyes opened wide.**

**

* * *

Violet stepped into the cafeteria. She was late because she had to finish her freeze ray with Mr. Medulla, as she hadn't done it during class. However, the first thing she saw was a blur race by, followed by a fireball ignite next to the door. Violet's eyes opened wide as a kid with flaming arms was trying to pin Dash.**

**No, not pin Dash. Destroy Dash.**

**_What could he have done to get someone THIS mad at him? _Violet pondered. _Wait. It's Dash._**

**Meanwhile, Dash ducked under a lunchtable that soon ignited. The kid jumped down so he could see under the table and threw a fireball after him. Dash cringed and let out a small girly scream. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and saw the fire was gone. He looked behind him and Violet had put a force-field around him.**

**For once, Dash was happy to see his sister.**

**However, this family reunion was broken up by principal Powers. Since she didn't know who was to blame (Speed and his buddy gave her false reports), she sent all 3 to the detention center. The flame kid wasn't too happy about that.**

**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the halls after school, Speed had a proposal for Warren. A proposal involving bringing the Parr kids down at Gym Class.**

"**Tomorrow, 'Mini-Speedie' and his invisible sister are going down." Speed said.  
**

**

* * *

Dash pondered to himself why on earth he had decided to do this.**

**He was in an arena with Warren Peace and Speed ganging up on him, and Violet was the only one by his side. Dash suddenly felt very afraid.**

**Dash and Violet were the heroes in a game called Save the Citizen. Warren and Speed had to stop them from saving a dummy citizen.**

**As soon as the game started, Dash found himself trying to avoid fireballs. Warren threw a trail of fire behind Dash (Dash speculated that he almost got burned at least once a day now, ever since he started going to Sky High) and Dash leaped to get out of the way.**

**Warren threw a fireball at the airborne Dash, and the fireball hit the glass surrounding the arena. It started to melt, while some fire crept up into the stands. Spectators tried to fight the flames. Dash normally would have looked at this and laughed, but he was in no situation to stand around and watch now. He was going to be toast if he didn't keep moving.**

**Violet, on the other side of the arena, was finding it difficult to put up a defense, which was normally her specialty. Speed was making quick rounds around the arena, and knocking Violet to her feet every time.**

**Violet tried to put up a force field, but it seemed to act like a bubble, popping the moment she grew it. Finally, she stopped being able to make it at all, even when she tried. Violet gasped and threw herself out of Speed's trail for safety.**

**She turned invisible, and Speed stopped for a moment to see where she was. Violet was almost to the citizen dummy, when suddenly she was unable to stay invisible.**

**Warren spotted her instantly, and threw a fireball. Violet threw up a force field at the last minute that acted like a bubble, hovering in the air.**

**The fireball sent Violet, in her bubble, soaring to the other side of the room. The bubble would not break, even when Violet tried, and Violet couldn't even control it. The bubble floated in front of Speed, and it tripped him up.**

"**Sorry!" Violet cried. The bubble kept going up and spectators commented and whispered among themselves. Violet just wished that she could burst her bubble.**

**Dash was still battling with Warren, or at least surviving, as he dodged the many blows the fire-thrower made. Finally, Warren had made a ring of fire around him, and Dash was unable to move.**

**Warren got ready to throw another fireball at him, when the two dueling teens heard a popping sound.**

**Suddenly, Violet fell out of the sky, screaming, and fell right on top of Warren Peace. Dash stared in awe for a moment, then chuckled to himself.**

**Just then, the moment of victory was spoiled when Dash and Violet heard the sound of a citizen dummy being destroyed.**

**How convenient.**

**

* * *

The next day, Violet was standing in the lunch line when she saw a fireball coming at her. Her first instinct was to put up a force field.**

**When she discovered that didn't work too well, Violet ducked to the ground as the fireball careened into the wall. Wasn't this whole 'fire-fight in the lunchroom' thing getting old?**

**Another fireball came at her, and she grabbed a lunch-tray from nearby to take the blast. It instantly melted into black goo. Violet stared, then ran. She grabbed a few lunch trays in case she needed them later on.**

**She ran and tossed a lunchtray at Warren. The tray just barely missed his head.**

**He didn't even flinch. He just grabbed the tray as it flew past and turned it to ashes.**

**Violet realized that the tray tactic was not going to work out so well.**

**Running for her life, Violet realized that she had to keep the fighting away from everybody else. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt during their fight. She dashed into the kitchen, and thankfully nobody was in there.**

**Warren darted in and raced at Violet. Violet tried using her powers gain, but it was no good. They weren't working right!**

**She grabbed a pot from a cabinet and deflected one of Warren's shots. The fireball flew back at him and Warren caught it in his hand.**

**Warren's arms started flaming and Violet did the only thing she could think to do now. She grabbed a bucket of cold water nearby and doused him with it.**

**Warren couldn't ignite for a while, and this gave Violet the chance she needed to hide.**

**Shequickly raced out of school, trying to flee Warren Peace. She was currently located near the buses, hiding. She was almost sure that she'd lost him, but she wasn't completely sure.**

**Suddenly, a red volt of energy blasted through a window. That had to be Warren.**

**Violet checked her watch. 12:30.**

**Violet wasn't ready to take her chances with Warren just yet, and climbed into a nearby bus, and crouched down under one seat.**

**Just then, somebody decided to make it a party. The sophomores were deciding to take this time and go for a field trip. Violet tried to turn invisible, but when that didn't work, she tried to blend in with the girls.**

"**I've never seen you before." one of them said to her.**

"**Um, yeah. I'm new." Violet just whispered under her breath, just barely loud of enough for the girl to hear.**

**The bus touched down about 1 mile away from the local gas station. This gave the bus time to change back to it's normal form and head in for some gas. (hey, even flying buses need gas too)**

**The bus driver was complaining about the high gas prices and Violet took this chance to slip off the bus and ran off along some streets. Her house was roughly a few miles away. She'd get there and just explain to her parents that she hated Sky High so far.**

**Yeeah.**

**Like that would work.**

**

* * *

Dash was just getting out of the Mad Science Lab at Sky High. He was wondering where Vi was. He hadn't seen her at school since Warren Peace attacked her in the lunchroom, and was starting to worry. They normally met between classes each day.**

**Suddenly the sound of glass crashing echoed through Sky High's walls. A blue ray of energy flew through the air where the crash had come from and collided head on with a student down the hall, the student suddenly collapsed to the ground, going unconcious.**

**Dash ran over to see if he (the student) was alright, and looked near where the blast originated. A single figure stood, wearing jet boots and a pair of white gloves. The things that made Dash tremble was when he saw a large S on the figure's black shirt, and spiky red hair.**

**

* * *

Violet finally made it home and went inside. Her dad's car was there, so that meant they were both home.**

**Violet sighed to herself as she walked through the door.**

**Unfortunately, walking in, she found that they weren't there anymore. Violet called out. "Mom? Dad?" No response.**

"**Anybody?" Again, no response. Though she did notice a note on the table. It read:**

**VIOLET AND DASH-**

**WENT TO FIGHT EVIL.**

**MIGHT BE A WHILE BEFORE RETURNING.**

**Violet looked at the clock. After her seemingly endless bus ride and museum tour, it was 2:30. Violet was confused. Both of them together on a mission? She'd known that just one of them would go, and that they'd always go as a family to fight evil. But they'd never just leave for an unknown amount of time without telling them.**

**Violet just sighed to herself. What was going on?**

**Then she spotted something. A weird mechanical device and a small tuft of red hair. The mechanical device was probably something her parents rescued. But what about the hair?**

**

* * *

Violet was now in Edna Mode's office. E had put the hair in a genetic receiver thing.**

"**This seems to belong to a Buddy Pine." E said. Realization dawned on Violet as she rushed back to the house. What if he had kidnapped her parents?**

**Violet bursted in through the door and did another check through the rooms. Syndrome and her parents were already gone. Then she looked back at the machine. It looked similar to some sort of ray gun, and had a screen on the non-shooting side.**

**Violet picked it up and examined it. She touched the back screen and it lit up. In big print, the words POWER STEALER flashed before words scrawled across the screen, listing powers.**

**Her powers were the first on the list.**

**Violet sat down. Syndrome HAD been the bus driver. And when she felt that she'd gone through an invisible wall, he had actually been zapping her. And he must have zapped her parents, and then kidnapped them. But before she could think about what the next course of action was, the phone rang.**

**Vi hesitated. What if it was Syndrome, calling for ransom? No, that wasn't his style. She slowly picked up the phone. "Hello?"**

"**Vi, this is Kari." The voice on the other end of the phone said. Violet breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**Hi Kari--" Violet started before Kari interrupted her.**

"**What is going on with your brother?" Kari yelled.**

**Violet's jaw dropped. Of all the luck, why did Kari have to call about Jack-Jack today?**

"**Um, Kari, I'll call you back." Violet said before slamming down the phone quickly.**

**Violet decided she'd have to tell Kari. But not over the phone. She would have to do this face-to-face. Plus, she had no idea how long it would be until Syndrome found him. He'd already tried to steal her baby brother before. What would stop him from trying again?**

**Violet.**

**

* * *

Violet raced to Kari's house and bursted into the house. Violet could only mutter a small "wow" as there were three holes in various different walls, water on the floor and Kari slipping along the wet floor, trying to catch a floating Jack-Jack with a butterfly net.**

**Violet stretched out her arms and put Jack-Jack in a forcefield and lowered him to the ground. Jack-Jack now seemed like a normal baby, slipping and sliding across the slippery hardwood floor.**

**Kari looked at Violet, and Violet exchanged her glance. "So… are you Supers?" Kari asked, breaking the silence.**

"**Yeah."**

"**And your dad's Mr. Incredible?"**

"**Pretty Much."**

"**And you were the one that saved the world on TV?"**

"**Uh-huh."**

**Then there was a period of more awkward silence. Vi grabbed Jack-Jack who slided past her and held him in her arms.**

"**So…"**

"**Yeah…"**

**Violet thought Kari was taking this pretty well. Though she had never told anybody else, so she had no idea how people should normally react.**

"**What are your powers?" Kari asked. At this Violet raised her eye. If she had thought Kari was taking this well before, she was taking it miraculously well.**

"**Well, I can turn invisible and make force fields."**

"**What does Jack-Jack do?"**

"**Um, I'm not completely sure. A lot of things."**

"**And I saw your parents on TV."**

"**Yup. And my brother Dash is the fast one."**

"**Ok."**

**Neither Vi or Kari liked the awkward silences that happened in between their conversation, but both were still processing the new information that was happening.**

"**So why did you decide to tell me now?"**

"**I figured you should know."**

"**I kind of had already guessed."**

"**Yeah, I saw that."**

"**There's another reason I told you." Vi said.**

"**And that is?"**

"**You're in the computer club at school, right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I need your help with something. My arch nemesis Syndrome left behind this weird piece of equipment—"**

"**Who's Syndrome?"**

"**Oh, a guy who tried to kill my dad."**

"**What bad guy hasn't?"**

"**Good point."**

"**I'd probably better start from the beginning."**

"**That sounds like a good idea."**

**

* * *

Two hours after Syndrome came, Dash was still struggling to avoid Syndrome. Apparently, he had modified his gloves to be more than just a tractor beam. As Dash had held witness to, they could stun or flash-freeze a person. The kid in the hallway had gotten stunned.**

**Neither one was dangerous to the person's health in the least, but it did mean immobilization.**

**And since Syndrome and Dash had a grudge against each other, Dash wasn't too hot on taking any chances.**

**Dash was now hiding in the Hero Support room. It was not being used right now. In fact, none of the rooms were being used now. Everyone was busy trying to stay alive. They found out that all the buses had been set on auto-pilot and sent away, so evacuation was clearly not an option unless you were a flier.**

**Then there was the sound of wood breaking. Syndrome stormed into the room Dash was n.**

"**I've been waiting a long time for this."**

"**Do you mind waiting a little longer?" Dash asked.**

"**You're no match for my power stealer… oh, no. where is it?" Syndrome said.**

"**Um, is there a problem?" Dash asked, curiously.**

"**Not at ALL!" Syndrome yelled, extending his arm and shooting out a blue ray.**

**Dash used his super-speed and hid behind a desk.**

**BOOM! BOOM! The desk was in pieces.**

**Dash ran to get to the door.**

**BOOM! BOOM! The ice blast now hit the floor and Dash was skating on ice towards the door. Syndrome had the advantage of flying and readied his glove to stun Dash when suddenly…**

**A fireball hit Syndrome.**

**Dash looked at the doorway. There was Warren Peace, with his arms on fire.**

**As Syndrome recovered, Dash and Warren ran to the cafeteria. Warren was explaining. "Look, this doesn't mean we're friends or anything? But I figure that if we both work together, we won't get flashfrozen or stunned."**

"**So, we're allies, but not friends?" Dash asked.**

"**But only for today." Warren clarified.**

"**Which part? The being allies or the not being friends part?"**

"**The being allies part. We're never friends."**

"**Oh. But when this is done, will you still try to kill me?"**

"**Depends."**

"**Depends on what?"**

"**On if you're alive for tomorrow's class."**

"**Um, okay."**

**Dash and Warren raced through the halls. Syndrome was now up and chasing them again and the two allies dashed into the cafeteria.**

"**Good idea. I'm starting to feel hungry." Dash said, complimenting Warren.**

"**We're not here to eat. We're here to defend ourselves!" Warren said, sounding annoyed with Dash.**

"**Weren't we just defending ourselves out there?" Dash asked. But before Warren could respond, Syndrome flew into the room.**

"**Come out, come out, wherever you are." Syndrome chanted.**

"**I'm going to take him now." Warren whispered to Dash. They were hiding behind some overturned lunch tables.**

"**Warren, wait—" Dash started, but Warren jumped out from their hiding spot and lighted up his arms. With lightning quick reflexes, Syndrome spun around to face Warren before he could throw any fireballs. Syndrome caught him (Warren) in his tractor beam.**

"**You really think I didn't know what you were planning?" Syndrome asked. "You are sadly mistaken, little boy."**

**With that, Syndrome used his tractor beam and threw Warren completely across the room, catching him with the tractor beam inches above the ground. Syndrome then changed the tractor beam into a freeze ray at Warren and the hot-headed teen was now trapped under a sheet of ice.**

"**Dash…" Syndrome said slowly and evilly. Dash gulped and felt a chill in his hiding spot. Syndrome couldn't know that he and Warren had BOTH hidden there. He was safe.**

**Suddenly the toppled table in front of him flew through the ground, crashing over Dash. Luckily the legs hit the wall and they balanced before it hit Dash.**

**Unluckily, Syndrome now knew exactly where he was.**

**Dash did the only thing he knew to do and screamed, running for his life.**

**

* * *

Vi and Kari were examining the Power Stealer back at the Parr residence.**

"**Okay, so let me get this straight. You think that Syndrome zapped you with this… thing. And then you lost all your powers?" Kari asked.**

"**Gradually." Violet corrected.**

"**So this can't all be about revenge on you and Dash. He must have another reason. Some master plan." Kari said. The two girls thought deeply.**

"**Oh no." Violet murmured to herself.**

"**What?" Kari asked.**

"**Sky High."**

"**What is Sky High?"**

"**It's a high school for Superheroes' Kids. That's the new school I got transferred to. Like all the kids have powers there." Violet said.**

"**You don't think…?" Kari started.**

"**Syndrome stole my parents' powers and kidnapped them. But he forgot his Power Stealer here. All we can assume is that he was on his way to Sky High to steal the students' powers. Then he'd be a real superhero." Violet said with realization.**

"**So Syndrome's at Sky High now, and we've got the Power Stealer. How long do you think we have until he comes back for it?" Kari asked.**

"**Not much. We'd better stay on the move." Violet said. "But first, zap me with the Power Stealer. If we're gonna take out Syndrome, I'll want to be powered up."**

**Kari tried setting up the Power Stealer to the best of her abilities, and zapped Violet one she had selected Invisibility/Force Fields. Violet was now able to use her powers again.**

"**Do you think I could use the Power Stealer?" Kari asked. Violet stared at her. "No, I mean zap myself with one of the powers. Just for today. Please?"**

**Violet glared at Kari. Kari turned on her 'puppy dog pout' face and Violet rolled her eyes. "Ok." She sighed.**

"**Yay!" Kari said happily.**

"**So let's see… what powers has Syndrome stolen?" asked Violet to herself.**

"**My guess is that your parents and everyone on your first bus ride to Sky High got zapped." Kari suggested.**

"**Good thought. Let's see… We have Stretching, Super-Strength… Sorry, Kari. Can't have those. We've got to return them, to my parents. Sonic-Powered – ew, that's gross. Let's skip that one. Um, Firepowered--" Violet started. Kari interrupted.**

"**Firepowered is good with me." She said.**

"**Okay. This must be a recent addition for Syndrome, since Warren seems to still be able to use his power." Vi zapped Kari.**

"**Okay, flame on!" Kari said.**

"**Kari, I don't think it works like that."**

"**Oh. I just saw it on a movie once and—" Kari started.**

"**I know. I was watching it with you." Violet said.**

"**Oh right." Kari said. "So… how do you think I turn on my power?"**

"**Um, try thinking of fire." Vi said. Kari seemed to be thinking hard and then suddenly burst into flames.**

**Violet stepped back for a moment. Kari looked at herself and grinned. "This is cool!"**

"**Yeah, but can you stop that. Cause I don't think my parents will be happy if they come back and the house is burned down." Violet said. Kari stopped flaming.**

"**So how do we get to Sky High?" Kari asked.**

"**Well normally we take a jet-powered bus, but since that isn't available, let's see if flying is an available power here." Violet said.**

**Sure enough, they found flying as a power in the power stealer, and zapped themselves with it. They'd equip themselves with their old powers when they got to Sky High. With Vi holding Jack-Jack, The two girls soared off into the sky.**

**

* * *

Dash was hiding in the principal's office. Syndrome was outside the door but didn't know Dash was in there. Dash decided to talk using the speakers.**

"**So how did you survive? I mean, you got chopped up by the jet." Dash said. Since the speakers were in each room, Syndrome was going through various rooms looking for Dash.**

"**My suit was designed by Edna Mode, superhero fashion designer. I manipulated her some many years ago to build me my own suit, and it is indestructible. It also makes a living force field around the user at all times, making ME indestructible!" Syndrome replied, searching the nearby rooms.**

"**Why are you here?" Dash asked, pulling the microphone under the Principal's Desk and hiding there.**

"**After realizing that it is impossible to mimick a super, I decided I had to BE a super. I invented a Power Stealer to suck up a student's power and gives it to me." Syndrome responded. By the sounds of slamming doors, Syndrome was merely two rooms away.**

"**A Power Stealer?" Dash gulped. "Why haven't you used this on me?"**

"**You are very special Dash. You have the potential to become the greatest Super ever – second to me of course." Syndrome stated. Dash felt his ego swelling.**

"**I demand only one thing – join me." Syndrome said. Dash seemed to do a double take. No way!**

"**Dream on Syndrome!" Dash retorted.**

"**Sometimes, it helps to have all the cards. Dash – I have your family. Your mom, dad, brother and sister." Syndrome said. Dash felt his pulse pounding in his throat. His family was being held hostage by Syndrome?**

**SLAM! The Door to the Principal's Office slammed open. Dash tried to breathe as quietly as possible and pressed himself deeper under the desk.**

**Suddenly, there was no table covering him. Instead were smoking piles of wood all around him. Syndrome had him. No way out.**

**Glove aimed, Syndrome spoke again. "Join me, Dash. Together we shall defeat the Supers and rule the world."**

"**Not over my dead body." Came a voice. Syndrome was startled. Dash took this opportunity to race to the door. There was Violet and… Kari?**

"**Uh, Vi, what's Kari doing here?" asked Dash.**

"**No time for that right now. Get out of here!" Violet whispered to him. The three teens took off down the hallway as Syndrome followed in hot pursuit on his jet boots. Violet made a force field around her, Jack-Jack and Dash and Kari grabbed the force-field and flew off, carrying the 'bubble' that held the Parr Children.**

"**Uh, Vi, since when can Kari fly?" Dash asked. He was really lost now.**

"**It's this little device." Violet said, pulling out the Power Stealer and giving it to Dash. "You can steal powers then use it for yourself. It's called a Power Stealer."**

"**You have the Power Stealer? Syndrome said that he had it!" Dash said.**

"**Well Syndrome obviously lied." Vi responded.**

"**He must have also lied about you and Jack-Jack and mom and dad!" Dash said.**

"**What did he say about our family?"**

"**He said that you guys were all captured."**

"**Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but mom and dad are captured."**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah. Syndrome stole their powers and kidnapped them. Luckily, Jack-Jack was at Kari's house and I was hitching a ride home on a Sky High bus."**

"**You were going to skip school?" asked Dash.**

"**Yeah. Thank goodness I did or we could all be flash-frozen by now." Violet said.**

"**So I assume Kari knows we're Supers?" Dash asked.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Can she keep a secret?"**

"**Yes I can!" Kari shouted. Jack-Jack giggled. Suddenly, the force-field flew out of Sky High's doors.**

"**Kari, where are we going?" asked Vi.**

"**We're leaving, right?" asked Kari.**

"**No! We have to save the school." Said Vi.**

"**And Warren." Dash added.**

"**Why Warren?" Vi asked.**

"**Who's Warren?" Kari asked.**

"**Warren saved my life. We're allies for the day." Dash said.**

"**You're kidding." Vi added.**

"**I like the name Warren. He sounds cute." Kari said.**

**The Parr Kids looked at Kari like she was crazy. Actually, Jack-Jack didn't know what was going on. He was just looking at Kari because everybody else was.**

"**Believe me Kari. Warren is more mean than cute." Vi said.**

"**I'll be the judge of that." Kari said, as they headed back into the school. Violet deactivated the force-field and Kari stopped flying. Dash led them all into the cafeteria.**

**Vi used the Power Stealer to give Kari the fire-powers and she melted the ice layer on Warren. Vi then switched her back to flying, because while going to Sky High, Kari decided she liked that power better.**

"**He is hot." Kari whispered to Violet.**

"**Girl, you're insane." Violet whispered back.**

"**So, what's happened?" asked Warren.**

"**We were—" Dash started. Kari cut him off.**

"**Hi. I'm Kari." Kari said flirtily to Warren.**

**Warren rolled his eyes at her.**

"**I don't care." He said.**

"**What I was saying is that the little gizmo that Violet is holding is a Power Stealer used by Syndrome to get everybody's powers and make us all normal." Dash said.**

"**That's crazy." Warren replied.**

"**That's Syndrome for you." Violet said. Suddenly Syndrome burst into the cafeteria.**

"**Give me my Power Stealer." Syndrome said.**

"**Whatever you do, don't let him have the Power Stealer." Violet whispered to Warren and Kari.**

"**Got it." They replied back.**

"**We'll have to team up to stop him." Dash said.**

"**I kind of figured that out." Warren replied.**

**Syndrome suddenly blasted forward on his jet boots. The kids ran in different directions fleeing from Syndrome. Kari was flying up near the roof, Power Stealer in hand. Syndrome blasted up there using his jet boots.**

"**Dash, catch!" Kari yelled, throwing the gadget to Dash. Dash fiddled around with the buttons on it while Syndrome lowered to the ground. **

**Syndrome was about to lunge at Dash when a fireball singed the top of his head. Vi was making a force-field and Warren was running on top of it, like it was a wheel, throwing fireballs and steering the 'bubble' around. **

**Syndrome fled while Dash looked through the Power Selection list. He found one and zapped himself with it. Electricity crackled at his fingertips.**

**Syndrome zapped a stun bolt at Warren and Vi and they fell to the ground in a heap. Syndrome turned back to Dash.**

"**Don't come any closer! I have power!" Dash yelled to Syndrome.**

"**Correction. You have my power STEALER. Give it to me." Syndrome said, pushing Dash into a corner.**

"**I warned you!" Dash yelled and electric sparks flew from his fingers and zapped Syndrome. Suddenly, the super-villain had disappeared.**

"**Dash, what did you do?" Kari asked, lowering to the ground. Dash showed the others the Power Stealer's view-screen. The highlighted power read "Molecular Teleportation."**

"**So you zapped Syndrome somewhere in the world?" Warren asked.**

"**Not exactly. I actually zapped him into …"**

* * *

"… **Outer Space?" Syndrome cried, staring at his surrounding. He was in Zero-Gravity and could see the planets around him.**

"**Dash Parr, you will see! This is not the end of me! With my force-field, I can go forever without oxygen! Just you wait and see!" the bad guy cried out.**

**

* * *

Back at Sky High, things were getting back to normal. All the students got unfrozen by Warren, and he and Dash were now buddies. Kari decided she liked Sky High, and kept her flying power, becoming a new student there.**

**But their adventures here would not be over. Not by far.**

**THE END**


End file.
